


The One Where Sam Is Right (They Are Gross)

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Desperate Dean Winchester, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas comes back after a few days. One thing leads to another and Dean and him are back in their room desperately trying to undress... Then Cas reminds Dean of a deal they made on their anniversary...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 25
Kudos: 114





	The One Where Sam Is Right (They Are Gross)

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: Yeah there’s rimming. Old me wouldn’t have read this but obviously I’ve changed. If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand, you can skips this if you want, it’s not that big a deal, but, maybe try? I think I handled it pretty good.

Cas has been gone for four days now, but he is coming back today, they all know that. Dean doesn’t know exactly when until Cas texts him. “I am thirty minutes away from the bunker.” Three car emojis, two clock emojis, six blushing smile emojis. 

“Awesome.” Dean doesn’t usually use emojis but this time he adds a smirking emoji.

“This time, be fully clothed.” Two tshirt emojis. Send. “Don’t be naked.” Three red octagon emojis, one hand up emoji.

“How come?” Dean sends, confused. 

“I would tell you but I don’t want to ruin the surprise. It’s not a big surprise so there is no need to unduly excite yourself.” Two wink emojis.

“Okay.” And that’s the end of their conversation. 

Thirty minutes later, Cas shows up. Jack is the first one to see him, but both Sam and Dean heard the door, so they head that way too. “Hello, Castiel!” Jack greets him.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam says as he walks in, “Everything go okay?”

Cas nods, “It was okay,” He confirms. 

“Cas!” Dean smiles as he walks in. 

“What is in the box?” Jack asks finally. Someone had to. Cas walks in carrying a small box and so far no one has said anything about it. 

“It’s a pie!” Dean shouts.

“How do you know this is a pie?” Cas asks.

“By the way you’re holding it…” Dean gestures. 

“It could be a cake,” Sam offers, not because he thinks it’s a cake. It’s definitely a pie. 

“You don’t hold cake like that… Plus you really think Cas would bring back a cake and not a pie?” Dean asks. Sam shrugs.

“Yes...” Cas starts walking into the kitchen and they all follow, “It’s a pie.” Cas sets it down on the table when they walk in. Dean pulls open a drawer quickly and pulls out the weird knife spatula thing they use for pies. (I don’t know what they are. What is it, a pie knife? Give me a break.)

Dean flings the box lid open, “Coconut cream pie?” He asks to confirm. 

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

“Nice,” He starts cutting it. 

“That’s actually my favorite pie,” Sam laughs. 

“Dean mentioned that to me, actually. The diner said this was their best one so I got it.” Cas smiles.

“I’ll get plates,” Sam says, “Jack do you want some too?”

“Yes please!”

“Dean-” Cas scolds. 

“Yes?” Dean says through a mouthful of pie. He’s sitting at the table eating a slice like it’s a pizza. 

“Dean, get a plate! And a fork!” Sam shouts.

“I obviously don’t need a fork,” Dean rolls his eyes, “I’ll take a plate though.”

Sam passes Dean a plate and a fork. “Here’s both.”

They all sit down at the table eating pie. Not Cas, but Dean eats enough for both of them. Cas sits beside him and wonders. Of all things, why pie? He  _ does _ seem to enjoy it though. 

Dean moves on to his second slice and eats it the same way. “Why are you eating it like that?” Jack asks. 

“It’s better this way,” Dean claims as he takes his next bite. 

“No, it’s not,” Sam says. 

“You don’t know,” Dean says through a mouthful again. He swallows, “You’ve never tried it.”

Jack shrugs, the logic is sound. He sets down his fork and picks up his piece with his hands and tries. “I don’t think it’s better for me… Maybe for you, though!” Jack smiles and sets it back down. 

Sam shakes his head and stands up with his now dirty plate and starts walking to the sink. “Thanks for the pie, Cas.”

Cas hears him but doesn’t acknowledge him really. He just hums, “Mm-hm,” and continues watching Dean, weirdly captivated. 

Dean gets a third piece, deciding it’s his final piece and he should actually probably have stopped already. He cuts a smaller slice. “You’re staring a lot today, Cas,” He chuckles, glancing over at Cas.

“Yes…” Cas hums, “I was just thinking, I don’t believe this way of eating pie is easier.”

“Why?” Dean takes a bite. 

Cas grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls it toward him, “Look at your fingers…” Cas pauses, “They’re all… dirty.” Cas lowers his voice. 

“That’s easily fixable,” Dean squeaks out. 

“That is what I was thinking also,” Cas smiles and pulls Dean’s hand to his mouth and licks whipped cream off his fingertips. “I’m wearing your underwear,” Cas whispers hotly. 

“Umm,” Dean swallows, leaning very close to Cas’s ear. “I’m not wearing  _ any _ underwear,” He whispers back. Cas’s eyes go wide for a moment. 

Cas looks him in the eyes and puts two of Dean’s fingers into his mouth. Dean looks back at him motionless and hypnotized. Cas licks Dean’s fingers clean then starts sucking on them. Dean doesn’t know how to react. It’s so unexpected and shockingly hot. Dean can’t do anything but stare. And Cas knows  _ exactly _ what he’s doing. He didn’t know how Dean would react to him sucking on his fingers but it seems good. Cas pulls down on his wrist pulling them out of his mouth slightly before pushing them back in. In and out and in and out. Dean squeaks. 

Sam, who walked up behind them but both were too focused on each other they didn’t notice, separates them. “No. No!” Sam shouts. “Not in here. Why do y’all have to be so gross all the time?” Dean’s face gets really hot with embarrassment. “Jack is literally right there. What’s the matter with you two?” 

Dean glances at Jack and his face looks like he is second-hand embarrassed and slightly disgusted. “Sorry,” Dean and Cas both say. Dean and Cas look back to each other and are frozen in stares again.  _ Gees _ Sam really hoped the intense staring would have stopped once they finally got together but sadly it didn’t. It didn’t even  _ slow down _ . Suddenly Dean lunges towards Cas and they are making out, very aggressively, their arms pulling the other in as tight as possible. 

“Absolutely not!” Sam yells. “Room! Room! Now! Go to your room!” Sam closes his eyes, “What is wrong with you guys?!”

Cas stands up but pulls Dean by the shirt to get him to stand up too. Somehow their lips never leave each other. They stumble as quickly as they can towards their room, making lots of noise and bumping into everything. 

“Blegh,” Sam rolls his eyes. “On behalf of those  _ disgusting _ and inconsiderate dicks, I’m sorry you had to see that,” Sam says to Jack. 

“I am sorry to you as well,”Jack squints and nods. Another one of Jack's faces that reminds Sam of Cas. “It did seem inappropriate, but I understand.”

Sam makes a face and nods. “Understand what?”

“That they love each other… and that can be… gross.”

“Yeah,” Sam rolls his eyes. “And super annoying.”

“Yes,” Jack nods and brings his plate to the sink. “So where should we go?”

“Where should we go?” Sam questions. 

“Yes,” Jack nods. “I think we should go to the department store, I would like a new blanket.”

“Ohh,” Sam nods, “Right. Okay, let’s go get you a new blanket then.” Cas just came back, of course. He and Jack always leave. Sam thinks it’s actually kind of funny that Jack had a place in mind he wanted to go for this occasion. 

Dean and Cas are making out on the way to their room. Dean is panting and out of breath and is basically letting Cas lead them to where they need to go. Cas flings the door open and they stumble inside. Dean closes it sharply and locks the door. “Take off your shirt,” Dean says, out of breath.

“Take off your pants,” Cas counters as the two strip as quickly as they can but while also trying to kiss as much as possible. It doesn’t really work, but boy do they try. “You taste good.”

Dean gets his jeans undone and pushes them down his legs as far as he can but he doesn’t want to stop kissing Cas. “It’s ‘cause of the pie,” he says quickly. He steps on one pant leg to get it off then steps out of the other. It’s tricky but successful. Cas is very quick at his shirt buttons and gets all his layers off fast, dropping them to the floor as he strips them. 

Cas eventually leads Dean into the bed. Feeling the bed hit the back of his legs, he lays down, pulling Cas down with him. “Fuck,” Dean pants. If he just never had to breathe this would be really easy. He keeps trying anyway. If this is how he dies, so be it. Death by kissing, what a way to go. 

Cas grinds his hips down against Dean. He sits up and separates from Dean if for no other reason than to give Dean some time to catch his breath. “Arms up,” Cas says shortly as he pulls Dean’s tshirt over his head. He tosses it to the ground. They are both trying very hard to finish stripping as fast as they can. Cas stands up off the bed and starts undoing his belt. This makes Dean get up and crash their lips together again. Dean literally can’t help it. The thought to stay on the bed and wait for Cas to come back was never a thing. As Cas undoes his pants, he’s toeing his shoes off. 

Cas gets his pants down the same, awkward way Dean did it, but at least they can keep kissing. Dean puts his hand into the boxers he’s wearing and starts fondling Cas. Dean pants, “I want you hard,” he grunts. 

“I want you  _ now _ ,” Cas growls, wrapping his arms around Dean moving towards the bed again. Cas kisses Dean again and pulls his hand out of his underwear. “You’re gonna do great,” Cas separates quickly and grabs the lube from Dean’s drawer. He steps back to Dean and bends him over the bed. 

Out of nowhere, Cas gasps dramatically loud and quick and shocked,  _ “Dean you’re wearing a plug!” _ He shouts. It’s so unexpected. Cas steps back. He is so excited. So happy and excited. This is amazing. Dean is wearing a plug right now.  _ For him _ . “Ohh,” Cas groans, “Dean, you are beautiful, you’re fantastic. This is the greatest possible thing that could have happened in this moment.” Cas’s dick is currently completely hard and it strangely has pre-come beading on it. “Okay,” Cas gets serious. 

Dean laughs, still bent over the bed like Cas put him. Legs apart, chest against the bed. 

“Okay,” Cas says again. “You’re ready,” Cas states. Dean smiles for a second, but he wishes Cas would just  _ go _ . Seriously though, it may take a minute for Cas to get past this. Cas bites his bottom lip and pushes against the plug. Dean squeaks. “This is amazing,” Cas huffs but pulls the plug out anyway, walking it all the way back to Dean’s drawer. He sets it on top. Cas walks back, squeezes lube out onto his fingers and smears it against Dean’s hole. Which is already ready. Ready for Cas. Cas is so excited. Dean groans at how cold the lube is.

Cas grips around Dean’s upper thighs and pushes just the head of his cock into Dean. Cas really just likes the view. “Cas?” Dean groans. Dean just wants to get fucked already. Usually, when Cas comes back Dean is hornier than Cas but he’s not so sure who it is this time. 

“My apologies,” Cas zones back. He slowly slides in the rest of the way. “I needed to feel you very urgently. That’s how it felt.” Cas pulls out but thrust back in a bit faster. “I was… am… considerably horny.” 

“Ahh,” Dean groans shortly. He glides his hands over the blanket under him. 

“I must have thought about this the whole drive back,” Cas thrusts in harder. Dean groans. “I had never considered that you might…” Cas makes a long and loud noise of satisfaction. “That you might wear a plug. That was an incredibly irresistible thing to do!” Cas continues thrusting into Dean. It’s more like rolling his hips after a bit. Just grinding and rolling his hips repeatedly into Dean. Again and again. And Dean is babbling and moaning and cursing under him. Cas pulls Dean onto him even harder by the way he’s holding him. Like Cas is fucking him and making Dean fuck  _ onto _ him simultaneously. All this and Dean curses and grips the blanket, making fists around it. 

Cas pulls out and starts jerking off. Dean starts begging and desperately panting. “No, Cas. No, please… please…” He breathes, “Don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop…”

Cas would love to keep going but he’s made the decision that he wants to come. “I’m sorry, Dean. This will be the only time, I promise.” Cas glides his hand delicately along Dean’s side.

“Okay,” Dean swallows. “Are you coming inside of me then?”

“I was planning to, yes.”

“Good,” Dean pants, “I want you to come inside of me.” He’s calming down now and looks a bit more relaxed. “Okay,” He pants. 

Finally, Cas starts fucking him again. Slow at first, speeding up over time. Dean is out of breath and shaking. Cas ruthlessly grinds into Dean, fucking him into the bed. And Dean likes the friction of the bed against his dick. It’s so much pressure and rubbing. It’s actually kinda nice. Kinda  _ really _ nice. Not as nice as Cas though. “I’m going to come soon,” Cas mentions. 

Good.  _ Good _ . Dean is going to come soon too. He has no idea  _ how  _ soon. It could be now if Cas hits the perfect spot. Cas would never do that on accident, he knows where it is. If Cas did it, it would be deliberate. Cas wants them to come around the same time. That's the only explanation. And yes, Dean knows Cas is forcing it sooner, but he still likes it. And for Cas, it still feels good. Really good. “Gah,” Dean moans, “Fucking hell,” he squeaks. 

“You are doing so well,” Cas pants. “Very well.” 

“You, you-” Dean can’t talk. “You’re-” Doing so, “Good!” Dean breaks up. “Good, ha!” Dean pants. “Fuck,” He curses. 

“I’m going to come,” Cas warns. Seconds later, Cas does, in fact, come. After he finishes, he pulls out of Dean. 

“No!” Dean whines. “I didn’t- I didn’t get to come!” Dean is very frustrated.

“I’m not done with you yet!” Cas pants. 

“You said you were gonna stop only one time!” Dean bitches. 

“I was not going to stop you! You simply lasted longer than I thought and I came first- don’t move!” Cas says quickly as Dean tries to roll over. “Stay like that and I’m going to finish you, I wasn’t trying to give you a break!” Cas kneels down on the floor between Dean’s legs. “It is more intended as a change in our activity.” Dean grunts, waiting, unable to see what Cas is doing. Cas puts his hands on Dean’s ass and starts feeling them as if he was gently massaging him. It helps Dean to know that Cas’s didn’t  _ mean _ to stop. What he did is different from edging so Dean  _ guesses _ it’s fine. If Dean is staying bent over the bed like this then he thinks that means Cas is going to finger him and now he’s just waiting. 

Cas spreads his cheeks apart which Dean finds kinda weird but he rolls with it. Then he feels something hot and wet and soft against his hole and-  _ it’s his tongue. _

“Gah!” Dean scrambles away and Cas lets him go, “ _ Jesus Christ, Cas! What the fuck!”  _ Dean is sitting back on his hands, knees up, facing Cas and panting. His face is the reddest Cas has ever seen it. He looks horrified. “What  _ the fuck _ did you just do?!  _ What the fuck  _ are you  _ doing?!” _

Cas looks back at him wide-eyed, trying to force away a smile. Cas thinks they’re rhetorical questions but Dean’s chest is heaving and it looks like he’s waiting for an answer. “I thought it was obvious,” Cas kind of smiles through the words then bites his bottom lip in order to make his smile go away. 

“No. God no. No fucking way.” Dean, for the most part, doesn’t say ‘God,’ or ‘Jesus,’ or ‘Christ,’ anymore, especially when he and Cas are having sex, for obvious reasons. Sometimes though, when Dean gets worked up, it comes out anyway.

Cas tilts his head, still kneeling at the foot of the bed. He licks his lips and glances away. “You said you would do whatever I wanted,” He looks back at Dean and pumps his eyebrows. 

“What?” Dean looks around frantically, heart still beating way too fast. He looks at Cas and waits for more explanation. 

“On our anniversary, while you were desperately wanting me to continue with your manual stimulation,” Cas recalls, “You said you would do whatever I wanted as long as we were at the bunker and as long as it was not ‘the thing we never do.’”

Dean’s mouth, once hanging, shuts and Cas can see his jaw clench. “I didn’t think you wanted to do the thing we never  _ ever _ do!” Dean starts breathing harder if that’s even possible. Now he knows there’s no getting out of this. 

“That was never made a rule,” Cas bites his lip again for the same reason. 

“This is what you want to do?” Dean gestures aggressively, basically flailing a hand around. “This, Cas?” Dean’s heavy breathing continues. He puts his hand back again. “Fuck!” He curses. “I can’t believe-” Dean’s eyes go wide at a sudden realization. “Is this- Is this what  _ ‘felching’ _ is?!”

Dean stares at Cas but Cas doesn’t answer right away. It seems Dean already knows. “Yes.”

“Oh-” Dean closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly, “Oh my god…  _ OH MY GOD!” _ Dean looks back at Cas, “No fucking wonder you didn’t tell me!”

“Technically,” Cas is going to regret saying this, he already knows, but Dean has a right to the information, “Felching includes  _ consuming _ the ejaculate, it’s not just oral stimulation.”

Dean’s jaw clenches again. His mouth goes straight-lined and his nostrils flare. “Let me get this straight,” Dean shouts. Cas would remind him to be quiet but he’s fairly sure that Sam and Jack have gone. Cas knows that’s the  _ last _ thing Dean is thinking about right now so they’re lucky it doesn’t matter if he’s quiet. “ _ You _ could do  _ anything _ but  _ just- one- thing _ ,” Dean holds up a finger which quickly turns into a fist as he talks. He sets it back down. “And you want to  _ eat YOUR OWN COME _ out of  _ my _ asshole!  _ Seriously _ ?!” Cas squints at him. They stare at each other for a moment. “You hear that, right? Do you hear how  _ disgusting _ that sounds?!”

“Dean,” Cas says seriously, “I want you to experience the pleasure that comes with it. That’s what I want.” Dean’s face relaxes but he’s still breathing really hard. He is confused but he guesses it’s time to listen to what Cas has to say. “I think you would really,  _ really _ enjoy the feeling,” Cas’s face doesn’t change but he nods slightly. “If you can get past your thoughts of how ‘disgusting’ you find it then you can simply  _ feel _ how amazing it is…” 

Dean swallows. “No way,” Dean shakes his head, eyes closed. “Not gonna happen.”

“Dean,” Cas says seriously. “This is what  _ I _ want. I need you to try.”

“I can’t!” Dean still won’t open his eyes to look at Cas, “Sorry, Cas, I just… can’t…”

“All you have to do is lay back down! You can do that!” Cas encourages. “I do everything else…”

Dean’s heart is still pounding. “Cas…” Dean exhales harshly like a sob. He doesn’t say anything else. He feels bad because he told Cas he’d do whatever he wanted and Cas wants to do this and Dean should just let him but he doesn’t think he can.

Cas is hiding his frantics very well. He wants to do this but he thinks Dean is literal seconds away from safe-wording if he pushes the wrong way. And he absolutely doesn’t want Dean to do that because if he does, it’s over. “Dean,” Cas says sweetly, “Your body is so sensitive… especially that…” Cas giggles which lets go of some of the tension, “tight, little hole of yours…” Dean’s face scrunches for a moment like he’s awkward laughing but it’s only for a second and no noise comes out. “And especially right now,” Cas continues, “So imagine how pleasant it would feel if you let me put my mouth on it. You are always saying how warm I am. It would feel  _ so _ warm… and wet… and soft… and soothing… You would be so out of control, just whining and moaning because you would feel it so defined…” Cas’s calm voice and even the things he is saying helps calm Dean down a bit. His eyes are still closed but at least he looks more relaxed and less tense. “And, Dean, truthfully I think you would be quite mollified. You should let me do this. Please let me do this…” 

Cas is begging? Cas doesn’t beg. Cas  _ makes _ people beg. Cas never begs. Dean  _ did _ make a deal. And he would hate to break a deal with Cas. Cas wants him to try this so bad. Maybe he should just do it, Cas has been right about everything else so far… Dean opens his eyes finally and looks back at Cas, who is currently  _ begging _ him. They are, once again, staring at each other. Dean licks his bottom lip and opens his mouth to speak. Nothing comes out at first. He breathes a couple more deep breaths then swallows. “Okay,” Dean says barely audibly.

Cas is shocked. Shocked. He absolutely thought Dean was going to refuse. He tries to contain his amazement and excitement though, for Dean’s sake, “Okay?” Cas confirms. Dean nods, “Yes! Good!” He waits but Dean is still motionless. “Dean,” Cas says softly. “I believe it’s time that you come lay back down here… as you were.”

Dean nods but doesn’t move. “Yeah… yeah, you’re right, you’re right,” Dean says under his breath. “Cas,” Dean closes his eyes again. “I  _ know _ for a fact that your come is leaking outta my ass right now…” Dean looks back at Cas. “So you’re just gonna lick that up then?” Dean’s eyebrows come together. 

“Yes,” Cas nods, “Essentially.” 

Dean nods, not knowing what to say. He knows he has to go lay back down at the edge of the bed but he can’t move. 

“Would you be more comfortable there?” Cas asks and stands up.

Dean’s is going to be uncomfortable wherever he’s at. “No,” Dean says. “I’m moving.” Dean crawls to the end of the bed, down by Cas but he doesn’t get into position. 

Cas isn’t going to tell him  _ not _ to think about how Dean finds this gross because then he  _ will _ think about it. “Think about it as pleasure. That’s all. All this is… is pleasure.”

“Okay,” Dean nods, “Just pleasure,” He repeats, trying to believe the words. He stands up off the bed and bends over it again. He sort of whines as he does it. He doesn’t know if he’s nervous or embarrassed or disgusted or what, but he’s definitely uncomfortable right now. He tries to be fine with that though because most of the new things they try make him uncomfortable and he ends up liking it when they are done. And he can’t say he’s not a tiny bit interested in how this is going to feel. Cas made it sound pretty good… And Dean has never considered how it would feel before. 

“You’re going to do amazing, Dean,” Cas encourages as he kneels down again. Although, if Dean isn’t doing anything, he doesn’t know what Cas means when he says he’s going to do amazing. Cas pushes Dean’s ankles to spread his legs a bit farther apart. Dean makes a sound, he can’t believe this is happening. 

Cas, again, spreads Dean’s cheeks apart. Dean, again, thinks it’s weird. “Pleasure, pleasure, pleasure,” Dean runs like a mantra through his head. It’s surprisingly helping him. It has to be, right? He’s not running away this time. 

Cas licks up from the bottom of Dean’s hole to just above it, licking up all the come that had dripped out like Dean said. To Dean’s appallment and Cas’s amazement, Dean moans really loud. It felt really good. Cas is even more excited because of the sounds Dean is making. Dean is weirded out by how much he likes it. Cas was right, he is very sensitive. He feels his erection start to come back. 

Cas licks up again, this time slowly and pushing hard with his tongue, focusing more on one side. Dean lets out a high pitched moan. Dean is confused at why it sounded so high pitched. Basically, Dean is just confused right now. Cas does it again but on the other side. 

“Fuck,” Dean squeaks quietly. Cas was right. His tongue is so warm. It’s so warm. The warmth is just pushing so much against his hole and damn he’s so sensitive. Cas works his tongue against him like he wants Dean to come right then. It’s so wet, too. So fucking wet. It feels scary good. 

Cas makes an “Mff,” sound like he’s enjoying this and that sound goes straight to Dean’s dick.

Cas circles the tip of his tongue around Dean’s rim and Dean again moans loudly. He can’t help it. His back arches and that gives Cas a bit more to work with. Cas pushes his tongue harder against him if Dean could even fathom that being possible. And now Dean can feel his lips touch delicately to him. Dean clutches onto the blanket again and groans, “Ugh, Cas…” There is a tiny bit of a squeak at the end. 

Cas doesn’t let up at all. He keeps on unforgivingly. Dean wiggles and twitches and squirms but Cas doesn't stop. Dean’s dick is drooling out pre-come and grinding against the bed. The friction feels great but all Dean can pay attention to is how good Cas’s mouth feels against his hole. “Hah!” 

Cas is glad Dean is finally enjoying this. He’s so much less tense now.

Dean feels the light scratch and tickles of the scruff on Cas’s face. Dean will admit, at the beginning of their relationship it took some getting used to, but now he likes it. Loves it even. And he loves it against him, even now in his current situation. Though, he does wonder what Cas looks like without it. 

Cas licks starting at Dean’s balls and all the way back up, leaving only a thin trail of slobber behind. “Gahh…” Dean twitches particularly hard at that. Dean has been a lot more vocal through this than he has in a very long time. New things seem to always do that to him. 

His heart is still racing but now it’s at least not from nerves. That’s not to say that Dean isn’t nervous, it's just that it’s not the reason his heart is acting like a jet engine. Cas pulls away a few inches and blows cold air against his hole just to see what would happen. Obviously, this is new to Cas too, so he’s basically doing experiments on him. Dean knows that with these ‘experiments’ comes lots of embarrassing, pretty much unanswerable questions about his feelings at the end. But that’s a small price to pay… Okay, it’s a medium price to pay, talking is hard. Cas is delighted when Dean groans out his name and he shivers. Delighted is probably an understatement actually. Cas begins lapping again to soothe the cold shivers he inflicted. 

Cas has been waiting to do this next part since they started. He didn’t want to right away because he felt like he needed to give Dean some time to adjust to the sensation and also to recreate some of his feelings he had about this in general. But, now is the time. Cas almost couldn’t stop if he tried. He's been waiting and wanting and wanting and waiting. Dean is still panting and twitching on the bed. Cas tries spreading his cheeks again, farther if he can. Cas presses the tip of his tongue hard into the center of Dean’s hole, pushing past the tight rim. Dean  _ actually _ screams. If what he screamed were words, not even Cas could decipher them.

It feels so good. So good. Dean can’t think about anything else even if he wanted to. He can only think about how Cas’s tongue feels inside him. Dean arches his back more because it seems like the right thing to do here. Cas is thankful because each time Dean does the more accessible he becomes. 

Cas starts to taste his come again because there is more than what just leaked out on its own. Cas tries to poke his tongue farther in but there really is only so much he can do. But, the warm and wet wiggling of his tongue though feels amazing and, for the moment, unmatched. 

Cas pulls his tongue out briefly to lick up again. His tongue starts flat and wide and presses hard against him, part of it pushing past the rim and flicking in on its way. Dean screams again, this time it sounds more like a moan. High pitched and loud. 

Dean can’t stop squirming and wiggling. Cas has to tighten his grip on his ass just to keep him in place. Not that he minds. Cas finds it extremely hot when Dean loses control like this. Like he has no say in anything. Like he’s at the mercy of Cas and  _ his own _ body. Like the two are working together for Dean to feel like he feels. Cas loves the idea. 

“Mmh!” Dean yelps, “Cas,” Dean pants. His hips jerk when Cas licks as deep as he can into Dean’s ass. “Hahhh…” Dean breaks. 

Cas is persistent. He always has been. His tongue won’t stop. The walls of the room could fall down around them but that still won’t stop Cas from trying to please Dean right now with this new thing. 

Dean tries not to but it happens so quickly and he pushes back slightly on Cas’s tongue. It was as if it was completely involuntary. It excites Cas though. Cas wiggles one hand closer to where he needs it to be, still trying to hold Dean’s cheeks apart. He hopes Dean’s hole is wet enough for this and he would honestly be shocked if it wasn’t. He slowly pokes a finger deep into Dean. Dean yelps. “Cas!” He cries, “Cas! Hah! Cas…” Dean grunts. Cas keeps licking into Dean knowing he doesn’t have much longer. 

Cas wiggles his finger mercilessly as his tongue works just as so. “Son of a bitch-” Dean grunts quickly. “Cas!” He shouts, followed by a moan as Dean feels his orgasm ripping through his body so intensely leaving Dean helpless. 

Cas only stops when it’s clear that Dean is completely through. He stands up and steps back. Dean’s fists aren’t tight around the blanket anymore, it looks like they just let go. And Dean’s legs, still spread, aren’t holding him up anymore. His knees are bent and he’s relaxed, toes still on the floor. He’s panting. It seems like his breathing hasn’t slowed down since the pie. And now it looks like Dean is slowly, but surely, sinking to the floor. 

Dean should be embarrassed. He knows Cas is just staring at him and he’s in such a vulnerable position. More vulnerable than regular due to their latest exercise. But right now, he can’t seem to care. He’s shaking like crazy, his legs definitely gave out. And now he thinks he’s falling off the bed but he can’t, or rather, doesn’t feel like doing anything about it. 

“Alright,” Cas rolls his eyes. He somehow manages to scoop Dean up bridal style and walk around to Dean’s side of the bed. He lays him down, then joins him on the bed, sitting next to him. Dean looks at Cas and sits up too. Dean doesn’t say anything unprompted so Cas starts. “I rather enjoyed that…” Cas waits but Dean doesn’t reply. Which he expected. “Since we stopped for so long, it was like we started over and I got to do that for a very long time… I got to try so many things!” Cas cheers. 

Dean turns his head to Cas. “I can’t believe we just did that,” Dean looks stunned, eyes wide. At the same time, he looks pretty content about it though. 

“Was your orgasm adequate?” Cas asks sincerely. Sure, he  _ thinks _ it was. He heard Dean and he saw Dean… even after Dean looked perfectly wrecked, but Cas asks anyway. 

Dean starts by nodding. He nods for a few long seconds, “Horrifyingly adequate. It was  _ very _ good.”

Cas smiles. “Will you tell me what you did and did not like about it? Start with what you did not like.” 

Dean’s mouth falls open. He looks confused. “I think…” Dean’s eyes shift away then back to Cas. “I think I liked… everything…”

“Is that so?” Cas asks, feeling the excitement bubble up to his chest. 

“You… licked… everywhere…” Dean’s eyes widen. “It all felt… awesome… it was so… much!” Dean gestures with his hands. He looks at Cas’s lips then away. “I don’t know how you got your tongue so far up-” Dean stops and swallows. “And then you used your  _ finger! _ Oh, Cas! And!” It looks like Dean kind of smiles which is the first time in a while that he does, “I don’t know why I didn’t even  _ think _ about-” Dean waves his hands like he’s parting something and he shakes his head, “Dude, your tongue went  _ in… _ I was shocked,” Dean touches Cas’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “I actually liked that… A lot… More than I thought I would. Wayyy more. Way  _ fucking _ more.”

“That’s good!” Cas exclaims, “So now, can it be the thing we do all the time?” Cas asks sincerely. Dean grunts. “The thing we do  _ most _ of the time?” Dean grunts again. “The thing we do  _ sometimes?” _ Dean squints and grunts. “Thing we do on special occasions?” Dean makes a face. “Well I don’t want to go back to never ever doing it,” Cas rolls his eyes. “Let’s agree on  _ most _ of the time,” Cas looks wide-eyed at Dean. 

“You seriously wanna eat ass ‘ _ most of the time?’” _

“I ‘seriously want to eat ass most of the time,’ yes.” Cas nods. “It’s not a bad thing! You make it sound like it is the be-all, end-all when it is not.”

“I guess if anyone should be eating anyone's ass it should be your ass,” Dean rolls his eyes. To Cas, that sounded like Dean was considering it. Something he never would have done at the start of this. He’s surprised. “You’ve got the finest ass in all the land, sir. Like it or know it or not.”

“Most of the time,” Cas bubbles, “It’s decided.” 

“Cas,” Dean stops him, “Now you have to go brush your teeth one hundred times then  _ set your toothbrush on fire _ and we have to get you a new one and we can’t be doing that ‘ _ most of the time.’” _

“Oh,” Cas says cheerfully, “There is actually a pretty good solution for this!”

“There is? What?” Dean says curiously. 

“Yes! It’s  _ stop being so dramatic.” _ Damn. Cas is so effing sassy. He always had been. For as long as they have known Cas, he's always been sassy. Just sass flowing out of his mouth like air. 

“I don’t think I’m being dramatic-” Cas quickly smashes their lips together, faster than Dean has time to react to. And he’s holding Dean in place and since he’s so fucking strong, Dean can’t really move. He struggles, trying to push Cas away but he’s trapped. He tries keeping his lips closed but Cas breaches anyway. Once Cas is in, Dean gives up and gives in to just kissing Cas. Once he does, Cas loosens his grip, freeing Dean. Surprisingly again, Dean doesn’t stop. He likes kissing Cas so he continues, there’s nothing stopping him  _ now. _ Cas eventually separates from Dean and Dean sits back up normal. Dean looks grumpily at Cas. “You’re fucking nasty, you know that?” He giggles. “Sam was right!”

“Maybe,” Cas nods, “But think of where you would be right now if I was not ‘fucking nasty.’” Cas uses finger quotes. 

Dean squints at him then tackles him down, kissing him again. Cas was right, it’s really not that bad. He thought he would taste like ass, not that Dean knows what ass tastes like, but Cas just tastes salty like come. And salty like sweat. Maybe ass tastes like salt! Dean, who is on top of Cas because he smashed him down into the bed, pulls away for a moment, ‘Cas, what does ass taste like?”

“Like skin…” Cas answers. “What does dick taste like?” Cas compares. Dean wasn’t expecting Cas to say that last part. He would have expected literally  _ anything _ else before he would have expected that. “You are very clean, Dean. Anyone with decent hygiene will be,” Cas says to him. “Lick your arm. It’s actually probably worse since your arm is exposed to everything…”

“Seriously?” Dean says, still over top of Cas.

“Yes.”

“So… would you say… salty?”

“I would…” Cas agrees. Dean was right. 

“So it’s just like skin?”

“Yes.”

“That makes me feel a bit better…” Dean nods. 

“Good, it’s the truth.”

“But!” Dean giggles, “You did just lick a guy’s asshole… that’s something you did… that will always be  _ something you did _ .”

“Yes,” Cas nods, “But then that same guy whos asshole I licked kissed me-”

“Was  _ forced _ to kiss you-”

“ _ Willingly _ kissed me after some  _ prompting!” _ Cas argues. Each of them getting louder with every phrase. 

“After some savage and aggressive _ force!” _

“Slightly forward and direct  _ prompting!!” _

Dean crashes their lips back together, each of them giving in immediately and forgetting what they were talking about. “I missed you so much,” Dean says when he pulls back up. 

“I missed you too…” They look at each other lovingly for a moment before Cas squints at him. “You missed me so much you wore a plug!” Cas shouts. “No underwear, just the hard rubber keeping you ready for me…”

“It was awesome and definitely worth the reaction I got.”

“It was, indeed, ‘awesome.’”

“Cas, can I tell you something?” Dean asks, 

“Of course,” Cas says sincerely. 

“I’m afraid that this is something that I can get into…”

“Why are you afraid of that?”

“Because I thought it was gross.”

“What changed your mind?” 

“When I figured out it’s not any more gross than the things we have been doing this whole fucking time.”

“ _ Grosser.” _ Cas corrects.

“What?”

“‘More gross’ is not a proper phrase, you mean ‘it’s not any grosser than the things we have been doing this whole fucking time.’” Cas delivers that like a mother fucking professional and it really gets Dean going. It always does. He still doesn’t fully understand. 

“Well… all I’m saying is…” Dean gulps, “I don't know… maybe it should be the thing we do most of the time.”

“I love to hear you say that!” Cas smiles. “Earlier when I told you that you essentially had to do this you almost cried.”

“I  _ didn’t  _ almost cry,” Dean defends. 

“Describe your reaction, then,” Cas challenges. 

“I don’t know!” Dean babbles, “We had a deal and… I didn’t wanna break that deal but also…” Dean pauses. “Okay, I almost cried!”

“You really did,” Cas chuckles. 

“Are you seriously laughing right now?” Dean asks. 

“No,” Cas lies. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Liar!” Dean sings. 

“I’m not!” Cas smiles. 

“No. Laugh again Cas. Laugh at me again.”

“I wasn’t,” Cas shakes his head.

“Yes you were. Do it again. Laugh at me again, Cas.” Dean smirks then starts ticking Cas mercilessly. 

“Dean! AHAH! Dean! Oh!” Cas keeps uncontrollably laughing and thrashing under Dean and Dean doesn’t stop. Ninety seconds may not sound like a long time, but when you are being tickled it’s an eternity. Dean only stops when Cas gasps. They are both quiet and still for a moment. “Why does that keep happening?” Cas grunts. 

“I don’t know,” Dean wiggles his hips against him, “But I like it.” It’s nice because they are both still naked. Especially nice since Cas is so warm. 

“Dean, I think I am strongly affected by accidental stimulation.” 

He’s obviously talking about his boner, a result of the ticking. It's not the first time this has happened. “It would seem so.”

“Dean, are you willing to fornicate again?” 

“Now who’s Pavlov's dog?!” 

“Is it me?” Cas grimaces jokingly. 

“Yes, idiot, it’s you!”

“Then it’s both of us,” Cas nods. Dean smiles and shakes his head. “But is that a yes to fornicating?”

“Yes,” Dean rolls his eyes. “With lots of foreplay…  _ for you,” _ Dean clarifies. “I need… a little bit longer…” 

“Do I get oral now?” Cas asks with a smile and a tilt of his head. 

Usually, after Cas fucks Dean, Dean won’t suck his dick. It’s gross at that point. But now… it’s different? Maybe? “Sure,” Dean nods and starts kissing him again. “Wait!” Dean says, getting off the bed. 

“For what?” Cas asks. 

Dean picks up Cas’s coat off the floor. “I wanna cross it off. I’ve never crossed anything off.” He fishes around in all the pockets of Cas’s coat, looking for the list. “I feel like since it was a surprise for me I should do the honor, right?”

“No!” Cas says. 

“Why?” Dean asks, confused. He still hasn’t found it yet.

“I don’t want you to ruin it…” Cas mumbles. 

“How do you mean?” Dean says offended. Also confused why he hasn’t found it yet. 

“You have to cross through it lightly and with a straight line! Don’t mess it up!”

Dean freezes. “‘Mess it up?’ Wait, I’m confused, didn’t you  _ rip it in half right in front of me?” _

“I neatly and carefully tore the bottom off.”

“Mm, right… that’s how  _ I  _ remember it  _ too!” _ Dean says sarcastically. 

“Okay, you can cross it off. Do it neatly.”

“Where the hell is it?” Dean drops the coat to the floor. 

“In your sex drawer.”

“Why did you let me go through your coat then?” Dean gets the list out and walks over to his desk for a pen. 

Cas just giggles. “Please hurry. I would like you to please take care of this for me…” Cas hums. “But I  _ will _ start without you,” Cas threatens. 

Normally Dean would appreciate horny Cas but he’s looking at the list again. Cas has a neat line through  _ most everything.  _ It looks like he wrote ‘Telephonicophilia,’ but Dean doesn’t know what that is. It’s already crossed off though, so he must have done it. There’s only one thing left. Except whatever he keeps writing. There are three new scratched out blurbs sitting just above the rip in the paper. Dean swallows but says nothing. 

“Are you alright?” Cas asks because Dean is taking a long time with just the simple task. 

“Yeah,” Dean carefully crosses a line through ‘felching’ knowing if he messes it up, Cas will never let him do it again, then climbs back onto Cas. “You were saying?” Cas smiles and they kiss some more. 

Dean doesn’t say anything about the fact that he now knows what Cas wrote at the bottom of the list. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked this! Thank you for reading!   
> Comment!! If you want, no pressure.  
> Also, next up is the thing at the bottom. I hope y’all are excited. I am. I’m sure your guess is right... 😏


End file.
